Ailes brisées - Broken Wings
by ZaZa3939
Summary: Traduction de Snapegirl - Désespéré d'échapper à sa culpabilité et aux cauchemars après la 3ème tâche, Harry se transforme en buse par accident et finit par se casser les ailes et souffre d'une perte de mémoire partielle. Il est trouvé par Rogue et alors que ce dernier le soigne il découvre la vérité à son sujet et qui sont réellement ses amis et ennemis à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1 un moyen d'en sortir

**Chapitre 1 Un moyen d'en sortir**

Harry ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa dessus sa tête, écoutant attentivement les légers hululements et pépiements des chouettes dans la volière. Le livre qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque sur les transformations Animagus indiquait qu'il devait être calme et dans un espace isolé afin d'être concentré pour trouver son animal totem.

Le livre disait également qu'il sera instinctivement attiré par les espèces d'animaux envers lesquelles il a des affinités. Il a survolé la grande Encyclopédie Mondiale des Espèces Animales qu'il a piquée dans la chambre de Dudley pendant l'été, elle accumulait la poussière sur une de ses étagères donc elle ne lui manquera jamais.

Il a commencé à étudier le livre sur les Animagus pendant les vacances de Noël afin de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que les terribles cauchemars qu'il continuait d'avoir. Ils concernaient la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où Cedric est mort, tué parce qu'il était devant la vraie cible – Harry. Harry dont le sang a été pris de force pour ressusciter de la mort le sorcier Voldemort, progéniture de l'enfer.

Harry a encore des cauchemars du rituel de sang qui a été effectué, sur la manière dont le loyal Pettigrew a coupé son bras pour permettre au malfaisant sorcier de renaitre dans un corps afin que son esprit fétide obtienne un réceptacle dans lequel habiter. Quand Pettigrew a retiré du chaudron une créature vraiment brillante… de la taille d'un enfant de cinq ans mais portant un visage froid et cruel et des yeux de serpent… des yeux qui ont vu l'autre côté de la porte de la mort et qui portent encore tout le mal qu'il a pu faire dans la vie… Etait-il étonnant qu'Harry se réveille en criant au meurtre ?

Bien sûr sa famille a été clairement antipathique, lui criant de se taire et de dormir, qu'il était particulièrement énervant à se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, gémissant et pleurant comme un sale petit enfant geignard. Harry a appris à dormir avec un coin de son oreiller ou de son drap dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris.

Cependant la plupart des nuits il ne dormait pas du tout, ne pouvant pas supporter de fermer ses yeux et de voir encore Cédric tomber, un air de surprise et d'incrédulité sur son honnête visage… sa vie terminée avant même qu'elle ait commencé. _Ramène mon corps Harry. Ramène mon corps_. Encore et encore il entendait la dernière requête de Cédric et puis se réveillait brusquement, hurlant de déni, tremblant et malade jusque dans son âme.

Il a donc décidé d'étudier ses livres, considérant que n'importe quelle chose serait mieux que d'entendre _ça_ dans sa tête. Et le livre d'instruction sur les Animagus est intéressant et lui a permis de se focaliser uniquement sur cet aspect de la magie, un aspect il espérait désespérément maitriser.

Son parrain lui a dit que James était devenu un Animagus lors de sa cinquième année, lui, Sirius et Pettigrew ont tous appris comment se transformer à ce moment-là. Donc, Harry résonna, il devrait être capable de faire de même.

Il n'a parlé à personne de sa décision. Après ce qu'il s'est passé pour Cédric et après que le Ministère l'ait presque expulsé pour avoir défendu Dudley des détraqueurs, il ne croit plus en personne. C'était préférable que ses amis ne sachent pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En fait c'était préférable s'il n'avait aucun ami, ils ne pourraient alors pas être tués parce qu'ils seraient associés à lui. _Pas qu'ils veuillent être tant que ça avec moi dernièrement de toute façon. Ron ne parle que de Quidditch, de faire partie de l'équipe et essaye de se décider s'il veut plus embrasser Lavande ou Hermione. Et Hermione est obsédée par les Buses et les études, elle ne saurait pas qu'un mec l'aime s'il ne mettait pas un genou à terre et l'annonçait devant toute l'école_.

Entre la Gazette du Sorcier avec des articles quotidiens sur le fait qu'il soit fou, les gens qui parlent de lui à voix basse derrière leurs mains et le reste, était-ce là encore étonnant qu'il préféra la solitude de la volière ? Dumbledore l'a évité pendant tout le trimestre, Sirius avait ses problèmes à gérer et Harry ne se sentait pas de lui imposer un fardeau supplémentaire.

Il s'est mis à dormir seul dans la salle commune, ou ici dans la volière sur quelques vieilles couvertures qu'il a prises dans le placard de réserve. De cette manière les seuls perturbés par ses rêves enfiévrés sont des animaux nocturnes. Pas besoin d'ajouter du carburant dans une tempête de feu.

Il tourna encore les pages de l'encyclopédie et, encore une fois, son pouce s'immobilisa sur les pages étiquetées 'oiseaux de proie'. C'est ce qui continue de le faire rêver. Les rapaces. Des oiseaux magnifiques qui survolent les vents et ne quittent le ciel que pour chasser et dormir. Il fixa avec envie les images des buses, des aigles, des faucons, sa propre chouette couleur neige regardait vers lui d'une image brillante de 8cm par 10.

Ses yeux revinrent encore sur les faucons, un en particulier, une espèce qui n'est même pas native des îles britanniques.

La buse à queue rousse.

Il y avait une image d'une buse marron avec un plumage distinctif rouge, volant dans un tronçon de ciel brillant. Les doigts d'Harry se serrèrent sur le livre et il se mit à trembler, regardant l'image, l'examinant attentivement comme s'il essayait de l'absorber dans sa chair.

_Si beau. Si sauvage et libre. Il peut aller où il le souhaite, comme il veut, il peut voler partout où le vent l'emporte._

_ Je souhaite… oh, je souhaite… avoir cette sorte de liberté._

Une solitude écrasante l'assaillit alors et il secoua sa tête, déterminé à ne pas se livrer au désespoir.

Il avait besoin de trouver la clé pour débloquer sa forme Animagus. C'est son seul moyen pour sortir de sa misérable et triste vie.

Il baissa la tête et se concentra, prêt à éveiller sa magie.

_S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de partir, j'ai besoin de voler, de sentir le vent sous mes ailes. Je ne veux plus être Harry Potter… Je suis malade d'être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le sauveur fou dont personne ne se soucie._

_ Je veux juste être… libre._

Et quelque chose au fond de lui se réveilla enfin, appelé par nécessité et par désespoir.

Le livre glissa de ses mains, parce qu'il n'avait plus de main pour le tenir.

Il avait des ailes, des serres et un bec très crochu. De ses yeux vifs il pouvait voir les grains du bois sous ses pieds et les pignons sur la chouette marron la plus proche de lui.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler et ce qui émergea fut le grand _kree-eee-ar_ de la buse à queue rousse.

Les chouettes bruissèrent sur leurs perchoirs, regardant le nouveau venu avec suspicion et méfiance.

La jeune buse, qui fut une fois un garçon nommé Harry, sentit l'irritation et le malaise et chercha à s'en échapper.

Ignorant les regards de mépris et les sifflements d'alarme, la buse à queue trousse marcha maladroitement jusqu'à la grande fenêtre ouverte et se percha sur le bord.

Le ciel commençait tout juste à s'assombrir, d'un rose et or vers l'indigo, et la buse sentit soudain une envie énorme de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler dans l'immensité.

Le vent passait au niveau de la tour, chuchotant un refrain séduisant. _Viens et vole. Viens et vole._

Incapable de résister à l'attrait de la sirène, la buse déploya ses ailes et se lança de la tour.

Ses ailes prirent un courant d'air ascendant et pour le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle planait au-dessus de la terre sans entraves et libre.

Mais c'est alors qu'un vent contraire frappa le nouveau et tout jeune Animagus, et ses ailes faiblirent, l'instinct de la buse submergé par un instant de pure terreur humaine.

Un instant fut tout ce que cela prit.

Le vent attrapa le léger oiseau et le jeta à travers le ciel. Paniquant complètement, Harry essaya de battre ses ailes pour rester en l'air. Mais sans l'instinct de la buse pour le guider il n'avait pas plus d'idée sur la manière de voler qu'un bébé sur la manière de marcher.

Il se retrouva tombant, crissant de terreur, le vent le claquant durement contre la pierre de la tour. Il sentit quelque chose craquer et il y eut une douleur lancinante atroce dans son aile.

_ Kree-eee-ar !_

Puis il dégringola à plusieurs reprises, son aile gauche pendant mollement, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le sol dans un bruit sourd écoeurant. Il sentit quelque chose céder dans l'autre aile avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter la douleur plus longtemps et de perdre connaissance, sombrant dans une piscine d'un noir profond, sa seule possibilité de liberté brisée en une fraction de seconde.

Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il voyait un monde de ténèbres. Il haleta, ouvrant la bouche pour crier une question et faire entendre le faible appel de détresse d'une queue-rousse blessée.

« Arrête de bouger, idiot d'oiseau ! », ordonna une voix douce, soyeuse, mais avec des notes glacées. « Tu vas te blesser plus gravement si tu résistes. Reste immobile ! »

La buse s'arrêta alors de bouger, parce qu'elle était effrayée et souffrait de douleurs intenses, et malgré tout la voix semblait d'une certaine manière familière. Et ce qui est familier est bon. La buse s'installa, courbant la tête sur sa poitrine, se sentant malade et pourtant en sécurité. Ses pieds recouvraient un avant-bras recouvert de tissu, et il était maintenu contre une chaleur étrange qui émettait un son bizarre ka-thump, ka-thum !

Le bruit aurait dû effrayer l'oiseau blessé, mais c'était étrangement calmant. La buse se blottit plus profondément dans le manteau qui avait été hâtivement enroulé autour de son corps brisé et tomba dans un état de demi-conscience.

Il pouvait dire par les vibrations et l'écho des pas qu'il était descendu quelque part mais c'était tout. La buse frissonna, effectuant de petits bruits de détresse alors que le Maître de Potions la ramenait à son laboratoire. En effet, chaque mouvement ébranlait ses ailes brisées et était une véritable agonie, bien que Rogue essaya de marcher rapidement et soigneusement.

« Shhhh. J'aurais transplanté si j'avais pu, mais le Directeur a mis des protections anti-transplanage et cela signifie que l'on doive marcher », murmura la voix soyeuse. Et la note glacée était absente de ce ton. « Détends-toi, nous allons bientôt être à mon laboratoire, et alors je pourrai voir ce que tu t'es fait. Tu dois être l'animal d'un quelconque fauconnier, échappé, car les buses à queue-rousse ne sont pas originaires d'Ecosse ou d'Angleterre. »

_Est-ce que je suis ? ,_ se demanda la buse hébétée. _Oui, ça doit être cela. Car je ne peux me souvenir de rien excepté d'autre que de voler et ensuite tomber._

Un frisson la traversa alors qu'elle se rappela ce plongeon vertigineux et la terrible douleur qui avait suivit. Elle se nicha plus profondément contre la poitrine du sombre sauveur, croyant que la voix fera cesser la douleur écrasante, d'une façon ou d'une autre.


	2. Chapter 2 un oisillon apeuré

**Chapitre 2 : un oisillon apeuré**

La jeune buse se sentit déposée sur quelque chose de dur et rigide. Ses serres grattèrent un moment pour prendre prise, avant qu'elle ne se détende et se redresse. Comme elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses ailes pour trouver son équilibre, elle s'inclina un peu. Des douleurs comme des tirs de fléchettes rendaient la position debout une agonie. Il ouvrit son bec et fit de doux bruits de détresse, incapable de s'en empêcher car la douleur était quasiment insupportable. Et il avait peur de la haute silhouette qui se dressait devant lui car le tissu l'enveloppant avait été retiré.

Ses larges yeux couleur ambre regardèrent partout autour de lui et il se recroquevilla, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible afin qu'on ne le remarque pas. Des tremblements secouèrent son corps alors que la créature habillée pointait un bâton vers lui et murmurait quelque chose.

« Hmm. Les résultats de mon diagnostic me disent que tu es en mauvaise posture », murmura Rogue en observant la jeune buse avec inquiétude. Peu de gens de sa connaissance le croiraient capable de se préoccuper d'un simple animal. Mais le fait est que Severus avait une affection profonde pour les animaux de proie, les comprenant mieux qu'il ne comprenait la plupart des gens. Comme lui, les rapaces étaient fiers et solitaires, ils s'attachaient très peu mais profondément. Et s'ils se lient, ils sont alors farouchement fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Une buse ou un faucon se lie à un congénère pour la vie et quand l'un meurt, le partenaire restant n'en cherche pas un autre mais reste seul, en deuil pour l'être perdu dans une douleur digne. Et rien n'est plus féroce qu'une buse protégeant son nid et ses petits. Oui, il y avait beaucoup de parallèles entre une buse et le propre comportement de Rogue – il défendait ses serpentards avec une protection féroce, comme une buse avec ses jeunes petits, et il a aimé Lily avec un dévouement sans fin, encore maintenant malgré les quatorze années écoulées depuis sa mort et son mariage avec son rival le plus détesté.

Rogue découvrit la jeune buse par hasard, alors qu'il marchait lors de sa sortie quotidienne avant de retourner à ses quartiers pour corriger les examens et les devoirs du jour. Il remarqua une drôle de forme prêt du sentier proche de la volière et en se rapprochant pour enquêter il découvrit l'oiseau blessé.

Au début, il présuma que la buse était morte. Mais en effectuant un examen plus poussé il vit qu'elle respirait, bien qu'en très mauvaise condition. Fort heureusement, Severus avec une connaissance dans le soin des rapaces. Il avait étudié de manière étendue leur physiologie et leurs habitudes lorsqu'il était un jeune étudiant, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été en mesure d'en avoir un comme familier. Une chouette était trop chère pour le maigre salaire de sa mère, tout son argent partait chaque année dans les livres scolaires et dans un ensemble décent de robes et d'affaires pour son fils.

Ce n'était plus un problème désormais mais Severus n'avait toujours pas sa propre chouette car ses fonctions en tant qu'agent de Dumbledore rendait la possession d'une chouette particulière trop visible aussi bien que trop vulnérable. Si le nouvellement ressuscité Lord Noir devint en colère, il aurait pu prendre le familier de Severus pour cible.

Quand il vit la buse à queue-rousse blessée, cependant, il permit complètement à son désir juvénile, de posséder un de ces magnifiques oiseaux, ainsi qu'à une compassion cachée pour la pauvre chose de le dominer et il enleva immédiatement son manteau pour envelopper dedans l'oiseau à demi conscient. Il l'a ensuite porté dans son laboratoire. Son air renfrogné et sa foulée rapide sur le chemin ont rapidement réprimé toute question ou commentaire d'étudiants curieux.

« Tu as brisé tes ailes et tordu des ligaments dans tes épaules à plusieurs endroits. » Severus parlait sur le ton doux de la conversation, essayant de calmer l'oiseau agité avant d'essayer de lui administrer un antidouleur et un peu de potion calmante. « L'aile droite a un cubitus brisé et la gauche est bien moins lotie avec un humérus cassé et des ligaments déchirés au niveau des muscles pectoraux majeurs et mineurs. Cela signifie que je vais avoir besoin de mettre des attelles et des bandages serrés pendant au moins une semaine ou deux. Les rapaces ne répondent pas bien à l'élixir magique de réparation des os et je peux seulement te donner des doses infimes, et pas tous les jours. »

L'oiseau souffrait également d'un choc. Ce que Severus traita avec un doux charme Antichoc puis il réenveloppa l'oiseau dans son manteau, essayant ainsi de l'empêcher de déployer ses ailes dans la panique.

Il fit venir à lui rapidement deux bouteilles de potions ainsi qu'une petite seringue sans aiguille et en remplit le quart avec l'antidouleur. Il estimait que la buse devait peser environ une livre et qu'elle était légèrement sous alimentée. Elle devrait être capable de tolérer la quantité de potion que Severus avait mesurée.

Mais maintenant arrivait la partie difficile, à savoir insérer le médicament dans la gorge de l'oiseau. La méthode la plus rapide était d'insérer la seringue dans le bec de la buse et permettre à l'oiseau d'avaler la potion. Severus bougea doucement et délibérément sur l'oiseau, enveloppant un bras autour de son corps et levant sa main pour couvrir les yeux de l'oiseau.

La buse trembla violemment lorsque la large main vint vers lui. Il se rappela faiblement que la créature devant lui était appelé un homme et cet appendice une main. Son premier instinct fut de s'envoler mais ses ailes étaient inutiles. Il se tourna alors vers une autre méthode ayant fait ses preuves pour décourager les prédateurs.

Il attendit que la main arrive au dessus de sa tête, les longs doigts caressant presque son front, et alors il plongea, refermant son bec sur la chair pale dans un mouvement agile et mordant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Ahhh ! » hurla Severus, le son surprenant assez la buse pour qu'elle relâche la main ensanglantée du Maître des Potions.

Severus attrapa rapidement un linge posé sur son bureau et l'enveloppa autour de sa main, qui avait une belle coupure à cause du bec coupant comme un rasoir de l'oiseau effrayé. Il lança un regard noir à la buse et grogna. « Sale oiseau damné et impertinent ! Tu as de la chance que je sois d'humeur à te sauver la vie, dans le cas contraire je t'aurais couper en petits morceaux et utiliser dans une potion. Les morceaux de buse sont très demandés dans l'Est pour certains de leurs élixirs. Je pourrais exporter ton foie et tes yeux pour une bonne somme. » Il jeta un sort de guérison sur lui-même, refermant la coupure rapidement, et fixa l'oiseau blessé d'un regard sinistre.

C'était bizarre mais Severus aurait pu jurer qu'après qu'il eu parlé l'oiseau sembla vaguement honteux, grattant et regardant en bas la surface brillante de la table de laboratoire, comme s'il regrettait ses actions.

Rogue secoua la tête à cette pensée ridicule et se réprimanda mentalement pour ne pas avoir couvert l'oiseau plus tôt. Comme il ne possédait pas de cagoule, il fit venir un vêtement propre et utilisa un charme de maintien pour le faire tenir solidement sur la tête de la buse, couvrant les yeux effrayés du rapace.

Immédiatement l'oiseau s'immobilisa, l'obscurité le calmant considérablement et le relaxant.

Severus lui accorda quelques minutes pour s'habituer avant de tenter une fois de plus de lui donner le médicament. Il effectua une pression sur le bec de l'oiseau, obligeant la buse à l'ouvrir, et il le nourrit soigneusement avec la potion en étant sûr que la buse avale et ne recrache pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus remplit de nouveau la seringue et donna la solution calmante à l'oiseau blessé. Après cela l'oiseau commença à somnoler.

« Voilà ! Tu devrais passer dans le domaine d'Hypnos dans quelques minutes et me laisser ainsi libre de réparer et envelopper tes ailes correctement », murmura Rogue. « Bien qu'après ce que tu viens de faire, je devrais commencer à chauffer un chaudron et m'épargner ce problème. » Mais son ton démentait les paroles dures et ses doigts écartèrent gentiment le manteau, exposant les ailes brisées.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard il avait pratiquement terminé avec l'aile droite, utilisant un ensemble de très légers agitateurs en bois de balsa et de la gaze pour immobiliser l'aile et accentuant son action par un charme de maintien pour s'assurer que le bandage resterait pendant toute la convalescence de la buse.

Il déposa gentiment l'oiseau sur le côté et commença à répéter la procédure sur l'autre aile lorsque sa cheminée tourna soudainement au vert émeraude. Dumbledore passa sa tête au travers.

« Severus, je dois vous poser une question vraiment très importante, avez-vous vu- ? »

« Pas maintenant, Albus ! », claqua le Maître de Potions irrité. « Je suis au milieu d'une délicate… expérimentation et ne peux être perturbé. Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? » Il se trouva étrangement très réfractaire au fait de révéler la présence de son visiteur inattendu, bien qu'il soit certain qu'Albus se réjouira de voir le reclus sorcier avec un animal.

Dumbledore secoua la tête gravement. « Mes excuses Severus, mais cela ne peut pas attendre. Avez-vous vu Harry Potter récemment ? »

« Pas depuis ma cinquième période de classe, pourquoi ? », répliqua Severus aigrement. _Vous interrompez ma chirurgie pour m'ennuyer avec ce satané Potter, Directeur ? Le petit garnement peut aller se pendre pour tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant !_

« Parce qu'il est porté disparu, Severus. »

Severus grinça des dents. « Et vous pensiez le trouver ici ? »

« J'espérais qu'il aurait une détention avec vous, malgré l'heure tardive », admit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus vidés de leur éclat habituel.

« Malheureusement, Potter n'a pas obtenu de détentions avec moi depuis de nombreuses semaines. Sa participation en classe a en quelque sorte été meilleure que catastrophique », rapporta Severus.

« Ah, bien, j'espérais… », soupira le Directeur. « Nous devons simplement continuer à regarder. »

« En effet », ricana Severus. Il jeta un regard inquiet à la buse qui commençait à remuer. La solution calmante se métabolise plus rapidement chez les oiseaux que chez les humains et elle commençait à s'estomper. « Avez-vous vérifier Pré-au-Lard ? Ou le terrain de Quidditch ? Potter est bien connu pour vadrouiller sans surveillance la nuit… comme son satané père. »

« Rolanda cherche au niveau du terrain et Minerva est allée à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas où il a pu aller. »

_Qui s'en préoccupe ? ,_ se retint de claquer Severus. _C'est typique de Potter. Son comportement irréfléchi et sa négligence pour les règles de l'école a maintenant plongé le personnel dans la panique. Et pas de doute sur le fait que l'arrogant garçon soit caché quelque part, ricanant de la glorieuse farce dans laquelle il a mis tout le monde_, pensa le Maître de Potions en colère. « Il est un adolescent irresponsable, Albus, aucun doute qu'il a préparé ce scénario dans le but d'obtenir plus d'attention de la part de la presse ou autre. Plus il y a de gros titres dans la Gazette du Sorcier, plus il attire de célébrité sur lui-même. »

« Severus je ne pense pas… »

« Pardonnez-moi Albus, mais je suis à un moment critique et j'ai besoin de me concentrer totalement », l'interrompit Severus. La buse était en train de faire bouger les plumes de sa queue.

Sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'utile du sorcier à l'instant présent Dumbledore s'éclipsa en disant, « Quand vous aurez terminé, Severus, j'apprécierais votre assistance dans notre recherche. »

Severus serra un poing car, bien qu'ayant parlé doucement, il savait qu'Albus venait de donner un ordre et non une requête.

« Très bien », dit-il abruptement. « Je viendrai dès que je le pourrai. »

« Merci Severus. Peut-être pourrez-vous réussir là où nous n'avons pas pu, mon garçon, toutes choses considérées », déclara Albus et il s'éclipsa alors du réseau de cheminette.

« Quand le foutu Lord Noir commencera à réciter du haïku, Dumbledore ! », grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Il retourna alors son attention sur l'oiseau blessé, posant rapidement les attelles et enveloppant l'aile. Il donna ensuite à l'oiseau une dose infime d'Elixir pour fortifier les os, afin d'aider à accélérer le processus.

Il plaça soigneusement l'oiseau blessé sur un perchoir de réserve qu'il utilisait pour Arrow, la chouette de l'école avec laquelle il envoie des lettres aux membres de l'Ordre, et fit venir à lui un lacet en cuir d'un tiroir. Il façonna des sangles qu'il plaça sur la buse, s'assurant ainsi que l'oiseau resterait sur le perchoir.

La jeune buse poussa un doux cri et Severus passa gentiment un doigt le long de la poitrine mouchetée. « Shhhh. C'est fini. Repose-toi, je reviendrai bientôt pour te nourrir. » Il murmura un charme pour augmenter la température de la pièce afin que la buse n'attrape pas froid. Il arracha ensuite son manteau et traça en direction de la porte, condamnant mentalement ce satané Potter aux entrailles de l'abîme pour lui faire quitter la buse à queue rousse à un moment aussi critique. Mais ça, c'était également typique d'un Potter, toujours ruiner le peu d'instants précieux dans la vie de Rogue. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il peut toujours compter sur Potter pour tout gâcher, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pensa Rogue de manière caustique, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3 importuns

**Chapitre 3 : importuns**

La buse à queue rousse rêvassait, son sommeil interrompu à plusieurs reprises par de grandes détonations, des bruits saccadés et des voix haut-perchées venant du couloir à proximité du laboratoire. La douleur dans ses ailes et ses épaules était considérablement amoindrie par rapport à l'agonie qu'elle était auparavant. Mais il avait encore de vifs élancements et tiraillements. Pourtant il pouvait les supporter et c'est ce qui importait, qu'il ne cède pas à la douleur ou ne pousse de cri. Dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire brumeuse, une voix qui résonnait comme un tonnerre assourdi criait, _Arrête de brailler ! Dudley ne t'a pas frappé si fort, espèce de gamin bizarre ! Tu l'as mérité, créature anormale !_

L'oisillon tremblait, la voix lui faisait peur. Il la détestait énormément bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir du pourquoi ou d'autre chose mis à part cette unique phrase. Il fourra sa tête sous une aile, ou plutôt essaya, car ses ailes étaient fermement attachées contre lui. Il s'installa pour reposer sa tête sur le côté en émettant un son irrité et arrangea un peu ses plumes autour de son sou. Cela tirait un peu sur les muscles endoloris de son épaule mais il était plus naturel de dormir ainsi. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un étrange environnement grisâtre, entre conscience et inconscience.

Il en fut tiré par un craquement puis par le léger son de plusieurs grandes choses marchant. Il siffla, n'aimant pas le fait qu'elles viennent vers lui, et découvrit bientôt qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelque chose liait ses serres solidement au perchoir sur lequel il reposait. Il se figea alors, l'immobilité et le silence constituant sa dernière défense contre une menace.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de son perchoir et il entendit le tintement et le raclement de plusieurs… bouteilles. Sa mémoire lui apportant le mot ainsi que l'image correspondante.

« Draco, on ne devrait vraiment pas être là », siffla une voix grave. Elle semblait inquiète. « Si Rogue revient et nous surprend… »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Crabbe. Rogue est parti à la recherche du disparu Potter comme le reste du personnel. Il ne sera pas de retour avant une heure », dit une autre voix plus aigue et dédaigneuse. « Par ailleurs, nous avons besoin de la peau de crapaud et du foie de grenouille pour que la farce fonctionne. Tu étais celui qui voulait voir Weasley avoir des verrues comme un crapaud et coasser comme une grenouille toute la journée de samedi. »

« Je sais mais… c'est le stock privé de Rogue. Et si jamais il découvre qu'on a voler ses potions… on sera _chanceux_ d'être expulsés. »

« Détends-toi, Vince. Va chercher le petit chaudron en argent et ensuite va faire le guet près de la porte avec Goyle si tu es si trouillard. »

« Je ne le suis pas, Malfoy », objecta l'autre. « Je n'ai simplement pas envie d'avoir Rogue me dépecer en lambeaux, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en pleurerais pas ? », ricana Draco.

L'autre s'éloigna et l'oiseau entendit le bruit distinct d'un chaudron retiré d'une étagère. Ensuite les pas s'arrêtèrent et il entendit un halètement de la part de celui appelé Crabbe.

« Par le slip de Merlin ! Draco, viens et regarde ça ! Je ne savais pas que Rogue avait des animaux de compagnie ! »

« Il n'en a pas, crétin ! Il est au-dessus de telles choses. Voilà j'ai tout. Maintenant referme ta bouche et sortons d'ici… »

« Mais Draco, c'est un oiseau… un faucon ou quelque chose comme ça. Regarde ! »

« Probablement un modèle en peluche », dit l'autre dédaigneusement mais il se pencha pour inspecter l'oiseau.

Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, la jeune buse poussa un brusque cri d'avertissement.

Draco faillit en tomber. « Putain il est vivant ! Je me demande d'où il vient ? »

« Il a l'air blessé. Regarde le bandage sur sa tête et ses ailes. »

L'oiseau sentit une main caresser sa poitrine et il frissonna. Car il y avait quelque chose dans la main et la voix dont il se méfiait. Il essaya de s'éloigner mais les sangles ne lui permettaient pas de bouger le long du perchoir. La main ébouriffa ses plumes et c'est alors qu'un doigt toucha un point sensible à côté de son épaule gauche. L'oiseau hurla de colère et de douleur. C'en était trop !

« Aïii-euhhh ! », cria Malfoy en tirant brusquement sa main en arrière. « Le salaud m'a _mordu_ ! Fort. Je _saigne _! »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher, Draco. »

« Aw, la ferme ! Donne-moi un chiffon, vite ! Je suis en train de mettre du sang partout sur mes vêtements. » Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le perchoir, ce qui fit osciller et glisser la buse du perchoir. « Sale chose malveillante, j'espère que tu vas mourir ! »

L'oiseau se retrouva balloté la tête en bas car les sangles étaient juste assez longues pour permettre à l'oiseau d'être à un ou deux pieds du perchoir. Incapable de se remettre en place, la buse commença à tourner, impuissante, de petits cris de peur et de détresse sortant de sa gorge. _Au secours ! Au secours !_

« Draco, on ne peut pas le laisser simplement comme ça », protesta Crabbe.

« _Tu_ veux le ramasser, Crabbe ? », le défia Malfoy. « Tu veux perdre un doigt ? Non ? C'est ce que je pensais. Allez viens, bouge ton cul. Le satané oiseau peut pourrir, il serait probablement mort de toute façon. »

« Mais Rogue… »

« Pensera que la stupide chose est tombée toute seule et s'est suicidée. Laisse tomber, Crabbe ! A moins que tu ne _veuilles_ avoir trois autres semaines de détentions ainsi qu'un rapport disciplinaire envoyé à la maison. Ou alors servir d'exemple pour les premières années de Serpentard sur ce qu'il _ne_ faut _pas _faire. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent et la porte du laboratoire se referma, laissant l'oiseau pleurant et luttant désespérément au bout de la sangle. Il cognait par inadvertance le poteau en bois, secouant douloureusement les ailes récemment liées. L'horrible douleur l'entraina dans des mouvements encore plus frénétiques, la panique le submergeant complètement. Seulement cette fois il n'y avait pas de sauveteur sombre pour l'aider et il ne tarda pas à se blesser lui-même jusque dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4 semblable

**Chapitre 4 : semblable**

Severus rodait dans le couloir comme le vent de la mort en marmonnant des imprécations sur ce satané Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Le-Rendre-Fou. Il considérait que c'était le pire moment du monde que Potter soit porté disparu ou tout autre chose pile à ce moment. Et bien sûr Dumbledore a insisté pour qu'il aida à rechercher l'ennuyeux garnement, malgré le fait qu'on soit un vendredi soir et que Severus était censé être libre les week-ends pour corriger et peut-être se relaxer un peu avec un livre et un petit verre de porto. Ou soigner une buse blessée s'il le désirait. Au lieu de ça il était obligé de chercher sur le domaine pour trouver ce maudit garçon.

Severus estimait que le domaine était un bon point de départ car Dumbledore avait surement déjà envoyé la plupart du personnel chercher dans le château. Et le Directeur savait que Severus était connaissait très bien le terrain puisqu'il s'y promenait souvent dans sa quête aux ingrédients de potions. Les longues enjambées du Maître des Potions le conduisirent rapidement sur le sentier pierreux menant à la cabane d'Hagrid qui bordait la Forêt Interdite. Il voulait parler avec le garde-chasse de la buse blessée et lui demander s'il connaissait les lieux familiers que Potter aimait visiter.

Severus savait que beaucoup des membres du personnel avaient tendance à négliger cet homme franc, le pensant un peu idiot même si sympathique, tout comme son gros chien Fang. Mais Severus savait qu'il y avait bien plus chez Hagrid que ce qu'on pouvait voir au premier coup d'œil. Le garde-chasse voyait plus que ce que l'on pouvait supposer et si Potter avait une cachette quelque part sur le domaine, Hagrid le savait surement. De la même manière qu'il avait su les endroits que Severus avait l'habitude de fréquenter, recherchant la solitude face à ses camarades bavards et la paix face à la persécution des Maraudeurs.

Contrairement au Directeur et probablement au reste du personnel, Severus ne voulait pas admettre que la disparition de Potter était autre chose qu'une farce d'écolier, comme celles de son père, séchant les cours s'il y avait un contrôle ou un test ce jour là. Le garçon n'avait disparu que depuis quelques heures et Severus savait que si un Mangemort l'avait capturé, il aurait été appelé à travers la marque pour assister au triomphe du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son ennemi juré. Un triomphe qui se finirait par la mort de Potter mais pas avant que face de serpent ne le torture d'abord pour avoir été son calvaire. Et si cela devait arriver, Severus savait que ses jours en tant qu'espion seraient finis car il s'était engagé à défendre Potter à n'importe quel prix.

Engagé par une Promesse de Sorcier donnée à sa meilleure amie Lily et avec comme témoin Albus Dumbledore. Une promesse encore plus contraignante que la dette de vie qu'il devait à James Potter. Le serment a eu lieu juste avant que les Potter ne partent se cacher. Lily lui avait pardonné d'avoir suivi la route du Mal et lui avait ensuite demandé de prêter serment.

Il l'avait fait, sachant très bien que c'était son chemin vers la rédemption.

Mais Potter n'était pas un invité de Voldemort, de ça Rogue en était certain.

Par conséquent Potter se trouvait quelque part par ici, probablement avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

Renfrogné, Rogue frappa à la porte d'Hagrid.

Elle s'ouvrit pratiquement tout de suite et le garde-chasse fit un sourire chaleureux au Maître des Potions. « B'jour Professeur Rogue. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Est-ce que le Directeur vous a informé que Potter est porté disparu ? »

« Harry, disparu ? D'puis combien de temps ? »

« Je supposerai quelques heures. Apparemment il n'est pas retourné dans sa salle commune après le dîner et ses amis ont du rapporter son absence au Directeur. Il a décidé de mettre en place une recherche pour ce satané petit… » Severus en colère s'interrompit, trop furieux pour insulter correctement Potter. « Sauriez-vous où il… aime aller quand il termine les cours, Hagrid ? »

Le grand homme se gratta la tête. « Normalement il traine au terrain de Quidditch avec Ron Weasley, c'est son meilleur ami, et parfois il descend vers le lac également. »

« Ces lieux ont déjà été vérifiés ». Rogue soupira d'impatience. Chaque minute qu'il passait à chercher Potter était une autre minute de perdue, une autre minute qu'il aurait pu passer avec la buse en s'assurant qu'elle mangeait, buvait, restait au chaud et au calme. « Un autre endroit auquel vous pouvez penser ? Peut-être quelque part près de la forêt ? »

Le front d'Hagrid se plissa. « Ah… il pourrait y avoir un lieu… une petite clairière que je lui ai montrée cette année. » Il toussa doucement et évita soudainement les yeux de Rogue. « V'us savez laquelle, Professeur… v'us aviez l'habitude d'y aller également quand vous vouliez être loin de Black et des autres, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Vous avez montré à Potter ma clairière secrète ? », cria Severus, furieux. « Celle où Lily et moi on avait l'habitude de travailler ? »

« Ouais, j'ai supposé qu'il pourrait utiliser un lieu pour s'cacher en voyant comment étaient les choses pour lui après la mort de Cédric et l'reste. J'pensais pas que vous vous en soucieriez, vous n'y avez pas été depuis la mort de Lily et j'ai pensé qu'ça aiderait Harry d'y aller, là où sa mère avait l'habitude d'être… »

« Avez-vous mentionné que j'avais l'habitude d'y aller également ? »

Hagrid tressaillit face à la fureur dans le ton du Maître des Potions. « Non, j'lui ai juste parlé de Lily. Il était bouleversé et semblait avoir besoin de temps pour lui-même d'la même manière qu'vous, Professeur, quand vous reveniez de chez vous à la rentrée. »

Severus se raidit. De tous les sorciers adultes de Poudlard, seul Hagrid a deviné que sa vie chez lui n'était pas comme elle devrait l'être lorsqu'il était étudiant. Severus n'en parlait jamais, conditionné depuis le plus jeune âge à ne rien dire sur ce qu'il se passait à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Et pourtant d'une certaine manière Hagrid a su que quelque chose n'allait pas et a offert au garçon solitaire une invitation à venir prendre le thé à n'importe quel moment. Et il lui a montré un lieu secret où il pouvait aller et s'échapper pour quelques heures bénies. Plus tard il la montra à Lily et ils y passèrent de nombreuses heures agréables, cachés dans les bois au milieu de grands arbres et de feuillages émeraude, discutant, recherchant de nouveaux sorts, créant de nouvelles potions et écrivant des formules sur des bouts de parchemin.

C'était un lieu pratiquement sacré pour le jeune Severus et désormais Potter en avait connaissance. Il savait qu'Hagrid ne pensait pas à mal. L'homme aimait s'occuper des choses sauvages, étranges et blessées qu'il venait à rencontrer. Et il montrait la même compassion pour ceux parmi les étudiants qu'il sentait également dans le besoin. Comme pour Severus. Mais pourquoi, diable, Hagrid mettrait-il au même niveau le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le Prince du monde sorcier vénéré par des milliers de personnes comme le dernier meilleur espoir contre Voldemort, et le misérable enfant maltraité que Rogue avait été ?

Blessé par la trahison involontaire d'Hagrid de sa vie privée, il lâcha : « Que voulez-vous dire, qu'il est comme moi ? Potter a été dorloté et gâté, il vit dans un quartier moldu chic, contrairement à moi qui ait habité dans une maison délabrée. Je parierai qu'il n'a jamais eu à travailler un jour de sa vie, qu'il n'a jamais su ce que cela signifiait d'avoir faim et froid parce que son satané père buvait tout l'argent qu'il avait et le traitait comme la vulgaire vase d'un étang… » Severus, respirant difficilement, repris son sang-froid et mit derrière son masque glacial les terribles souvenirs qui remontaient.

« Professeur, v'us pouvez être en colère contre moi autant que vous le voulez, mais ne vous en prenez pas à Harry, s'il v'us plait. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, vous devriez savoir ça mieux que quiconque. Et je vous l'dit, quelque chose cloche avec Harry. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Et bien, voyons…il n'était pas comme d'habitude quand il est revenu, il souriait difficilement et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être avec ses amis. Il se prom'nait tout seul, j'ai supposé que c'était dû à la mort de Cédric et à _son_ retour mais il n'voulait pas parler de ça. Il commença même à refuser de s'arrêter pour le thé le samedi, monsieur, et ça c'est pas Harry. Il adorait prendre le thé avec moi. »

Severus, qui a été un de ces étudiants invités par Hagrid pour le thé, ne put résisté et demanda, « Lui donniez-vous aussi des scones à la myrtille avec du beurre doux ? »

« Oui et il avait l'habitude d'en reprendre, il avait toujours faim comme s'il n'avait jamais eu assez à la maison. »

Severus grogna. « Impossible. La famille de Potter n'est pas pauvre, ils peuvent se permettre de nourrir une dizaine de personnes comme lui. »

« Peut-être, mais qu'en serait-il s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, Professeur ? Vous n'l'avez pas vu comme moi quand je suis allé le chercher pour sa première année à Poudlard », souligna Hagrid. « Il r'ssemblait plus à un enfant de neuf ans que de onze et un bon coup de vent l'aurait soufflé. Ces Moldus ils étaient tous gros comme des porcs, mais pas lui. Il était comme un fantôme, pâle et maigre, just' comme – »

« Ne le dites pas ! Potter et moi n'avons _rien_ en commun ! »

« Ah non ? J'pense que vous avez tort », dit fermement le grand homme. « V'us ne l'admettrez pas mais vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne l'savez, Severus Rogue. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Hagrid ! Il est comme son satané père, arrogant, riche et pourri gâté au-delà du bon sens commun, ivre de célébrité et de gloire… »

Hagrid secoua sa tête de déception. « Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où vous laisseriez les préjugés vous aveugler, monsieur. Vous agissez comme Sirius Black en ne voyant que ce que v'us voulez voir et non ce qui est vraiment là. »

« Je suis _quoi _? », s'étouffa Severus. « Comment osez-vous me comparer avec ce-ce cabot, ce bâtard pourri à la recherche d'attention qui m'a presque tué et s'en est sorti avec une simple tape sur les doigts ? Comment _osez_-vous ? »

« Pa'ce que c'est à lui que v'us ressemblez actu'llement, Severus », dit-il, son ton doux mais avec de la désapprobation. Et soudainement Rogue se sentit de nouveau complètement comme cet étudiant maigrichon et mal-aimé, dont les seuls véritables amis ont été une jolie fille aux cheveux roux, les livres et le grand homme avec ses nombreux animaux de compagnie. « J'avais l'habitude de dire à Sirius qu'il avait tort de s'moquer de vous pa'ce que vous étiez un Serpentard, que personne n'était entier, que toutes les Maisons avaient des membres bons et mauvais, et qu'il n'devait pas juger une personne par la coupe de sa robe ou ses cheveux mais il n'a jamais voulu écouter. 'Serpentard visqueux, il deviendra sombre comme Vous-Savez-Qui, comme eux', il avait l'habitude de dire puis d'rigoler. Mais il avait tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous le savez bien. »

« Bien sûr, sinon vous ne vous tiendriez pas ici à discuter avec moi. Et en parlant de ça, je v'us demande de regarder au-delà du fait qu'Harry soit le fils de James Potter et de voir ce que v'us ne pouviez pas avant… qu'il est un enfant ayant besoin d'aide. Faites ce que Black n'a jamais pu faire, ou n'a jamais voulu faire, Professeur, voyez la vérité. Vous êtes bien plus intelligent que Sirius, monsieur, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! », murmura-t-il avant de rougir car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait permis à quelqu'un de le gronder comme s'il avait de nouveau onze ans. Forcément il était bien plus intelligent que Black, entre tous, et sa fierté était piquée face à l'insinuation qu'il ne voyait pas la vérité. La tâche principale en tant qu'espion était de rassembler des informations et d'être capable de voir ce qui était caché.

_Est-ce que j'ai été autant aveuglé ? Est-ce qu'Hagrid a raison ? Est-ce que j'ai pu manquer les signes indéniables de négligence et de dépression parce que j'ai refusé de voir qu'il n'était pas le fils de James seulement, mais celui de Lily également ? Suis-je devenu aussi impulsif, têtu et idiot que Black après tout ? Que Merlin m'en préserve !_

« Vous avez dit que Potter semblait déprimé ? Quand l'avez-vous remarqué pour la première fois ? »

« Ah, envi'on deux semaines après la rentrée. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Potter avait semblé bien plus calme et moins impertinent qu'à son habitude. Comme il l'avait dit à Dumbledore, il n'avait pas pris de point ou donné de détention au gosse depuis des semaines, un fait encore presque jamais vu. Habituellement l'incorrigible enfant parvenait à le faire sortir de ses gonds et à l'ennuyer dès le premier jour de cours. Mais cette fois… Potter avait été aussi calme qu'une souris, poli et imperturbable face à la rudesse et aux sarcasmes de Rogue. Un comportement anormal en effet, et l'espion se frappa fort mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail révélateur.

_Rogue, tu as besoin de prendre ta retraite et de t'envoyer tout seul à Sainte-Mangouste si tu ne peux pas observer mieux que ça, espèce d'idiot inconscient ! Un premier année aurait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de Potter. Et toi, qui a été un maître de l'espionnage pendant seize ans et demi, tu l'as raté._

Une amère douleur familière commença alors à grandir en lui et il chercha à oublier ces points douloureux en interrogeant Hagrid à propos de Potter. « Vous a-t-il dit quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'été ? »

« Non Professeur. Seul'ment qu'il était content d'être hors de la maison. Il n'parlait pas beaucoup mais je peux dire que quelque le gênait. Je pense qu'il se reproche tout : la mort de Cédric et le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ca lui a porté un coup horrible, Monsieur. »

« Mmm. Je veux bien le croire », murmura Severus. Voir un camarade mourir si violemment devant vous est destiné à vous laisser une cicatrice et être utilisé par la suite dans un rituel de sang pour ramener sur terre un sorcier équivalent à Hitler bouleverserait n'importe qui. Et même Potter n'est pas immunisé face à une telle tragédie. Et si Hagrid a raison, et que sa vie chez les … Dursley est similaire à celle de Rogue avec un père alcoolique et une mère opprimée, cette atmosphère ajoutée aux évènements de l'année passée a très bien pu conduire le garçon dans une profonde dépression.

Dans ces circonstances la disparition de Potter prend une nouvelle tournure terrible.

Les yeux d'obsidienne rencontrèrent ceux marrons et Rogue sut qu'Hagrid suspectait également ce que Severus venait juste de conclure, bien qu'intérieurement.

Tous les deux ont connu les profondeurs du désespoir et ont parcouru le chemin tortueux de l'autodestruction étant adolescents.

Hagrid après avoir été injustement exclu et chassé de sa véritable maison pour vivre en tant que sorcier méprisé et demi-géant, raillé et moqué jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui sauva littéralement la vie en lui offrant un poste et une certaine estime de soi comme garde-chasse.

Rogue embrassa également l'obscurité après la mort de sa mère durant sa sixième année, le dur rejet de Lilly et la tentative de meurtre de Black dans la Cabane hurlante. Personne ne semblait se soucier qu'il vive ou meure d'une mort lente et douloureuse à cause de la morsure d'un loup-garou. Seul son sauveur a été l'homme présent pour lui, il l'a trouvé inconscient après avoir ingurgité une potion de sommeil très forte et a reconnu les signes. Hagrid l'a recueilli et s'est occupé de lui pendant une semaine dans sa cabane, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage blessé. Et il a gardé son terrible secret à l'insistance de Rogue, partageant également son propre passé avec l'adolescent dégingandé qu'il était, devenant ainsi l'une des rares personnes en qui Rogue ait confiance.

Severus suspectait bien qu'Hagrid avait quelque chose à voir avec le changement d'attitude de Lilly envers lui mais il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre et Severus n'a jamais rien demandé. Ce n'était pas important de savoir pourquoi Lilly lui a pardonné, seulement le fait qu'elle l'ait fait.

_Et elle t'ensorcellerait jusqu'en enfer si jamais elle apprenait l'état dans lequel tu as laissé son fils s'enfoncer, Severus Tobias Rogue._

« Pensez-vous que… ? »

« Peut-être. Pas avant cela, mais maintenant… »

Les feuilles et les branchages craquaient sous leurs pieds puis Rogue s'arrêta, tirant de côté un large rideau de vigne pour révéler une clairière vierge et ensoleillée.

Vide.

Severus sentit son cœur devenir froid. Il jura doucement pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il se ressaisit ensuite. « Où a-t-il pu aller dans la forêt ? »

« Peut-être au rocher des Sombrals ? Parfois les enfants ayant vu la mort sont attirés à cet endroit. » _Comme tu l'as été._

Mais cela se révéla également infructueux. Severus lança sorts de localisation après sorts de localisation mais tous revinrent sans résultat. En même temps c'était bon signe. Si Potter était mort le sort reviendrait avec un écho attaché à la signature, indiquant un noyau magique vide, et les morts n'ont pas besoin de se cacher.

« Rien. Où qu'il soit il se cache très bien », conclut amèrement Severus, détestant admettre qu'il ait été battu par un simple étudiant. « Peut-être a-t-il simplement voulu trouver un endroit inhabité par de bruyants et fous Gryffondors. Ou esquiver mon dernier devoir de potions. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est… ? »

« Il n'y a pas eu d'écho. Potter se cache. Il sortira quand il sera prêt ou peut-être quand il aura faim, tel un chat effrayé », répondit Rogue d'une voix trainante.

« Oh. Ouais, c'est logique. Devons-nous arrêter les recherches dans c'cas ? »

« Pour l'instant. Il se fait tard et nous avons cherché pendant deux heures au moins. De plus, errer dans la forêt à cette heure est risqué, même pour nous. Nous pouvons reprendre demain si Potter n'est pas revenu d'ici-là. » Severus se surprit lui-même par les mots qui venaient juste de sortir de sa bouche. Depuis quand commençait-il à se soucier de Harry foutu Potter ? _Depuis qu'Hagrid a percé ta bulle d'inimité irrationnelle avec quelques mots tranchants, lui murmura sa conscience. Tu as promis de veiller sur le fils de Lilly, et même si tu ne l'avais pas fait c'est ton devoir en tant que professeur de t'assurer que tes étudiants sont en sécurité… y compris d'eux-mêmes._

« Venez, rentrons Hagrid. Je dois informer le Directeur que nous n'avons rien trouvé », ordonna Severus en se retournant sur le chemin qui conduit en dehors de la forêt. « J'ai également une faveur à vous demander. Avez-vous un équipement d'entrainement pour jeune buse ? »

« Je pense que je l'ai toujours, mais pourquoi ? »

Severus lui expliqua et le visage d'Hagrid s'éclaira à l'idée de sauver une autre pauvre petite chose sauvage d'une mort sombre. Il accepta avec enthousiasme de donner à Rogue son ensemble de sangles d'entrainement, une perche solide, une laisse, une cagoule, des gants et un appât. De même il lui fournit un livre sur la fauconnerie qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il réhabilita un aigle qu'il avait trouvé dans une prairie une année, victime d'une arme moldue.

« Un pistolet, je pense », dit calmement Severus d'après la description des blessures.

« Saletés de choses. Mais je l'ai sauvé et il a volé librement après un mois. C'était le plus beau spectacle que j'ai jamais vu. » Hagrid renifla, essuyant quelques larmes. Il devient toujours émotif en parlant des animaux et bêtes qu'il a perdu ou sauvé. « J'ai également un lapin pour vous, Professeur. Attrapé fraîchement aujourd'hui. Je pensais faire un ragoût mais je peux toujours en piéger un autre. Cependant si le ptit bonhomme a mal vous devrez broyer la viande finement et la mixer avec un peu de miel, faire une pâte et le nourrir avec une cuillère ou votre doigt, s'il le prend. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Une cuillère fera l'affaire. Il m'a déjà mordu une fois. »

Hagrid n'était pas surpris, être mordu constitue un risque lorsqu'on s'occupe d'un animal sauvage. « Et beauc'p d'eau également. Il sera assoiffé après toutes vos potions. »

Ils avaient atteint la cabane et Hagrid se rendit à l'intérieur pour rassembler le kit de fauconnier en souriant joyeusement. Il était heureux que Severus se soit finalement autorisé à ressentir de la compassion pour quelque chose une nouvelle fois et il pressentait que la buse et le Maitre des Potions allaient devenir de très bons amis. De très jeunes buses comme celle que Severus avait trouvé s'attachent souvent aux humains qui les sauvent, formant un lien comme avec un parent.

Severus attendit sur le perron, frappant impatiemment une chaussure contre le pavé, pressé de retrouver sa nouvelle charge. Et c'est alors qu'il sentit les alarmes de son laboratoire s'activer. Il gronda. Quelqu'un de non autorisé venait de prendre quelque chose de son stock privé et quand il l'aura trouvé l'étudiant souhaitera qu'il ou elle ne soit jamais né(e). L'alarme tintait follement dans sa tête, bourdonnant comme un nid de frelons furieux. Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur et appela. « Hagrid, envoyez-moi le kit plus tard. Il y a une urgence dans mon laboratoire. Il a été forcé par un misérable étudiant et j'ai besoin d'y retourner immédiatement – »

« Voilà Severus. Tout est dans ce pack. » Le garde-chasse lui fourra un large sac en cuir dans les mains, grimaçant en voyant la fureur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. « Ne le tuez pas, Professeur. Vous n'voulez pas aller à Azkaban, croyez-moi. » Un frisson involontaire le traversa alors qu'il se souvint des trois mois qu'il y fit trois ans auparavant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier un jour et il était heureux que Severus ait échappé à ce destin affreux.

Severus découvrit ses dents dans un sourire de prédateur. « Tuer est trop bien pour celui qui a fait ça Hagrid. Je déteste les voleurs autant que je déteste les petits gamins menteurs. Peut-être que je vais simplement clouer leur peau sur un mur dans mon bureau, ou alors faire un collier avec leurs doigts de voleur, donner leur foie à ma buse, les possibilités sont infinies… »

Il se retourna, sa cape noire tourbillonnant comme un oiseau de proie pour attraper un gibier qui a osé envahir son territoire, et lança un remerciement par-dessus son épaule.

Hagrid regarda la grande figure s'élancer vers le château. « L'idiot a intérêt à commencer son testament. Il n'est pas d'humeur à être embêté ce soir, n'est-ce pas Fang ? » Le demi-géant gratta les oreilles de son chien et continua à regarder dans la nuit, s'interrogeant sur le sort d'Harry James Potter, garçon perdu.


End file.
